


Where Butterflies Never Die

by Kotokoshka



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Songfic, deadly disease
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka
Summary: Наверное, он бы так и прожил, носясь по Централ Сити в своем красном костюме, слушая указания Циско, а вечера коротал бы в компании Джо и Айрис. Так бы и было, не соверши Барри страшную ошибку - он позволил себе влюбиться. И теперь человек, ради которого он готов на все… Нет, это даже произнести нельзя, да они и не говорят о смерти вслух, но оба чувствуют, что она дышит им в спины.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Broken Iris – Where Butterflies Never Die  
> АU по отношению к событиям середины второго сезона.  
> События описаны параллельно - прошлое чередуется с настоящим, надеюсь, что не возникнет трудностей.

Со стороны может показаться, что Барри ненавидит жизнь во всех ее проявлениях. Его злят детские крики, когда он проходит мимо площадок, заполненных шумной ребятней. Его бесят улыбчивые продавцы в супермаркетах, предлагающие купить не три пакета риса, а четыре, потому что сегодня скидка. Его раздражает голос Айрис в трубке, потому что она опять талдычит одно и то же, как заевшая пластинка, повторяя «все будет хорошо». Его дико парит, что Джо все время смотрит на своего приемного сына с таким сожалением во взгляде, что Барри не хочется лишний раз заходить к семье на ужин. Его неконтролируемо трясет, когда Кейтлин приносит в Кортекс чай и ненавязчиво пододвигает одну чашку Барри. От чашки пахнет ромашкой и шалфеем — Сноу явно намекает, что ему нужно успокоиться. Но он спокоен. Истерики кончились, слез больше нет, осталась только засасывающая тоска, с каждым днем разрастающаяся вокруг него, а жесткий стул и плечо Циско рядом — единственное, что хоть как-то держит Барри на плаву. Стены С.Т.А.Р.Лабс теперь не просто место, которое Флэш может назвать своим настоящим домом, теперь это своего рода психиатрическая лечебница, где Барри первое время вдребезги разбивал все, что попадалось под руку, орал на Кейтлин, которая лезла со своей бессмысленной помощью, а потом плакал, сжимаясь в ее теплых руках. Руках, которые были его последней надеждой на чудо. Барри всегда любил Кейтлин и относился к ней с должным уважением, но он ее тоже ненавидит — ее внимательный взгляд как напоминание о тех днях, когда Барри стоял и смотрел, как мир вокруг него методично разваливается на куски.

Барри действительно ненавидит жизнь, потому что она забирает у него самое дорогое, отрывает по кусочку от его истекающего кровью сердца. Сначала мама, потом те люди, которых он не смог защитить, Эдди, отдавший свою жизнь, чтобы они смогли остановить Обратного Флэша. Сколько еще должно быть жертв, Барри не знает, но сердце его трепыхается, подсказывая — это не конец. Конец наступит, когда стук в груди прекратится, когда кровь перестанет течь, а губы посинеют. Джо, Айрис и команда Флэша для него — незыблемая константа, он знает, что уж они-то смогут постоять за себя, но не может перестать трястись каждый раз, когда Айрис забывает включить звук на мобильном, а Циско не отвечает на настойчивые звонки. Если раньше эта ненависть носила скорее туманный характер, проявляясь лишь изредка, в редкие минуты отчаяния, когда Барри не чувствовал твердой опоры под собой, то теперь его ненависть приобретает масштабы катастрофы, сносящей на своем пути все — прямо как цунами, вызванное Мардоном. Она выплескивается в каждом жесте, вырывается рыком из горла, когда Кейтлин в очередной раз констатирует неудачу, ползет по задней стенке гортани, когда Барри бессмысленно вливает себе в рот полбутылки скотча, который нашел в комнате Джо, надеясь, что в этот раз он все же сможет опьянеть. Но Джо ругается за бесполезно израсходованный подарок коллег из участка, а Барри невидяще глядит в пол, чтобы не видеть жалости в глазах своего приемного отца. Жалости, от которой тошно.

Самые страшные мысли посещают Барри по ночам, когда он возвращается в лабораторию после забегов по городу, буквально силком заставляя Кейтлин и Циско ехать домой, обещая, что сам все закроет и поставит на сигнализацию. Они после долгих уговоров уезжают (в особо запущенных случаях Барри просто переносит их к ним домой без всяких просьб), и С.Т.А.Р.Лабс погружается во тьму. Спасительную непроглядную тьму.  
Он просто лежит на полу и думает. Смотрит на редкие звезды через прозрачную крышу, пересчитывает их, будто это очень важное занятие, гоняет по кругу одни и те же мысли и вопросы. «Почему», на которое никто и никогда не сможет дать ему ответ. Барри лежит так целый час, прежде чем яркой вспышкой пронестись по пустым коридорам лаборатории, поставить двери на сигнализацию, а потом очутиться на пороге собственной квартиры, чтобы еще несколько минут, кажущихся бесконечными, стоять, упершись лбом в дверь, чувствуя опостылевший запах лекарств даже через стену.

  
Наверное, он бы так и прожил, носясь по Централ Сити в своем красном костюме, слушая указания Циско, а вечера коротал бы в компании Джо, Айрис или Нетфликса, тут уж как повезет. Так бы и было, если бы Барри не позволил себе совершить страшную ошибку — позволил себе полюбить. И теперь человек, ради которого он готов на все… Нет, это даже произнести нельзя, да они почти и не говорят о смерти вслух. Что не высказано, то все еще неправда.  
Барри ненавидит жизнь не только потому, что она отнимает у него самое дорогое, а еще и за то, что он в этом виноват сам.

***

Барри открывает дверь, стараясь не производить резких движений. В прихожей темно, хоть глаз выколи, но свет зажигать нельзя, вдруг Леонард спит, а он разбудит его своими манипуляциями, поэтому приходится разуваться на ощупь. Он пристраивает кроссовки на полке для обуви и, на ходу стягивая свитер, тихо крадется в сторону кухни, собираясь стянуть из холодильника бутерброд, который оставил себе еще с утра, заранее зная, что может не успеть поужинать. Но его план с треском проваливается, когда Барри видит, что диван пуст, одеяло откинуто, а Лен сидит в кресле, отвернувшись лицом к окну, глядя на засыпающий город. Барри замирает, не зная, слышал ли Лен, что он вернулся.  
С недавних пор левое ухо Снарта периодически отказывается воспринимать звуки в полную силу, поэтому если он сидит, повернувшись левым боком, то есть вероятность, что если вы уроните слона на стеклянный пол, Леонард даже головы не повернет. Сам Лен над своей не так уж внезапно появившейся глухотой потрунивает, а вот Барри не смешно от слова совсем.

  
— Скарлетт, — каркающим голосом произносит Снарт и тут же начинает надрывно кашлять, а Аллена чуть ли не разрывает изнутри тянущей болью, сопровождающей каждый такой приступ, словно он перетягивает все страдания Лена на себя. Он молча ждет, пока кашель прекратится, не приближаясь и не идя обратно к кухне — нужно просто выждать минуту, сейчас пройдет.

 

— Скарлетт, — уже более твердым голосом повторяет Лен, все так же глядя в окно. — Как прошел день?

  
Барри делает несколько неуверенных шагов и опускается на коврик, облокачиваясь о потертый бок кресла. Они говорят о погоде, смеются над тем, что Циско сегодня уронил планшет на бетонный пол лаборатории, а Кейтлин огрела его за это книгой, но вмешался Уэллс и остановил разворачивающееся побоище. Лен улыбается и ерошит волосы Барри, пока тот рассказывает, как далеко они продвинулись в своих исследованиях «болезни Старта», улыбается так искренне, что Барри верит ему, безоговорочно верит, пусть и всего лишь на пару минут.

  
Потому что они оба знают — время уходит. А лекарства нет.

— Давай не будем о ерунде, — предлагает Леонард, с заметным усилием ворочаясь в кресле. Барри пристально наблюдает за его перемещениями и вдруг цепко хватает его за рукав толстовки, вглядываясь в его лицо — даже в полумраке гостиной видно, что у Лена под глазами залегли круги, а губы искусанные. Сердце Барри скручивает в болезненном спазме, но он привстает и тянется к Снарту, аккуратно целуя, почти не надеясь на ответную реакцию, потому что целоваться через боль неприятно. Но Лен отвечает, пусть и медленно, с заметной тяжестью, но отвечает, и от этого поцелуя, такого неуклюжего, без всякого эротического подтекста, у Барри сразу глаза на мокром месте. Но он преувеличенно бодро вскакивает на ноги, сообщая Лену, что сейчас, де, будет ужин на двоих, и если он, Леонард, хочет, то Барри может даже заказать еду из ресторана, потому что у них появились лишние деньги. Снарт качает головой, но Аллен непреклонен — Кейтлин говорит, что Леонарду нужны силы на то, чтобы бороться с болезнью, и питание — неотъемлемая часть этой войны.

Барри уходит на кухню, откуда спустя минуту доносится его веселый голос. Лен вытягивает шею, удостовериваясь, что Аллен его не видит, вытирает выступившие слезы. Он обещал себе не плакать. Слезы не помогут, он должен быть сильным. Чтобы бороться до последнего.

  
Они оба будто играют какие-то роли в театре, делают вид, что ничего не происходит так ловко и искусно, что им впору выступать на сцене, на потеху аплодирующей публике. Когда наступают короткие моменты отдыха, Лен почти верит в их игру в нормальную жизнь и, видя, как блестят глаза Барри, понимает, что он верит тоже.

Но каждый день эта слепая вера разбивается о реальность, когда Кейтлин ровно в восемь вечера присылает Леонарду сообщение с одним и тем же текстом.

  
_«Сегодня безрезультатно. Мне очень жаль»._

  
Лен иногда задумывается, Сноу каждый раз набирает текст заново или у нее уже сохранен шаблон? Или же она просто переотправляет sms, и Лен получает раз за разом самое первое сообщение, присланное через двое суток после того, как эта же самая Кейтлин Сноу вынесла ему приговор. Теперь она не только вдова, причем дважды, а еще и палач. Груз на ее сердце точно неподъемный, наверное, поэтому она так упорно пытается найти лекарство — хочет реабилитироваться в своих собственных глазах, сбросить этот багаж с плеч, чтобы выпрямить спину и идти дальше. Но, к сожалению, Лен своим существованием только пригвождает хорошую девушку Кейтлин носом к земле.

 

***

 

Когда Циско говорит, что Снарт вернулся, Барри не может сдержать дрожи в пальцах. Он сует руки в задние карманы джинсов, чтобы хоть куда-то их деть, таращит глаза в сторону мониторов, делая вид, что ужасно занят разглядыванием карты Централ Сити, мигающей разноцветными огоньками. Барри испытывает ранее незнакомую ему гамму чувств — радость, причудливо замешанную на попытках удержать рвущиеся наружу эмоции, обиду, которая после предательства Леонарда осколком шрапнели засела в груди, горечь сожаления и тяжкое бремя вины за то, что он не смог предотвратить убийство Льюиса и последующее заключение Леонарда под стражу. А потом внезапно появившаяся гордость, когда он узнает, что Снарт завербован Рипом Хантером и собирается спасать мир от злодея Вандала Сэвиджа. Но все эти чувства меркнут перед тем, что он по-настоящему счастлив.  
Снарт жив, цел и невредим, пусть их миссия так и не увенчалась желанным успехом.

Джо сует задумавшемуся сыну стаканчик с дымящимся кофе. Барри моргает и неловко улыбается, вдыхая пряные пары с привкусом корицы, отворачиваясь от внимательного взгляда приемного отца. С того самого момента, как Циско прибежал откуда-то из недр лаборатории, размахивая телефоном и улыбаясь во все тридцать два, Джо не сводил глаз с Барри, изучал его реакцию, смотрел, как Аллен пытается держать лицо невозмутимым, но, в конце концов, не выдерживает и отводит предательски сияющие глаза. Детектив Уэст очень умен, а разгадать причины такой внезапной смены настроения своего сына для него дело пары секунд, он просто складывает два и два, после чего приобнимает Барри за плечи, заставляя того втянуть голову в плечи и ощутимо напрячься.

— Вижу ты рад, что Снарта не пристрелили, — полушепотом произносит Джо, а Барри тут же краснеет некрасивыми пятнами и пытается высвободиться из отеческих объятий, вдруг превратившихся в тиски.  
Джо не мог не увидеть, что его приемный сын испытывает к опаснейшему преступнику и предателю совсем не жалость. Это выражалось в незатейливых вещах, но никто, кроме него, этого не замечал. В том, как расширяются зрачки Барри, когда он случайно натыкается на фотографию Снарта среди вороха снимков на столе, как вздрагивает, когда кто-то произносит его имя, пусть даже вскользь. Как иногда подолгу глядит на стеллаж, где Циско хранит свои изобретения, точнее даже на одну конкретную полку с большой коробкой, на которой Рамон, явно не удержавшись от ехидства, нарисовал маркером большую снежинку. Коробка пуста, но Барри не перестает смотреть на нее, превращая это в свой почти ежедневный ритуал. Он питает необъяснимую нежность к растянутому поношенному свитеру, который откуда-то притащил после Рождества, во время семейного праздника наотрез отказавшись его снимать даже под страхом отлучения от фирменного эгнога Айрис.  
Айрис, которая после праздников почти не разговаривает с Барри. Между ними ощутимое напряжение, но понять его природу Джо Уэсту не под силу. Он так и остается в неведении, думая, что легкая одержимость Барри — временное явление, пока его дочь не признается — тогда, в Рождество, когда Мардон выпустил Снарта из тюрьмы, он явился к ним домой. Об этом детектив Уэст был прекрасно осведомлен, но, как оказалось, сам факт визита был всего лишь верхушкой айсберга. Под острым ледяным наконечником скрывалась адски огромная глыба.

— Я так испугалась, — рассказывала Айрис, нервно комкая в руках салфетку. Они сидели за столом, словно подсудимый и адвокат, причем виноватым была совсем не Айрис, а сам Джо, не видящий дальше своего носа, погрязший в своих догадках относительно чувств Барри, упустивший самое важное, вовремя не сделавший верные выводы.

  
— Понимаешь, Барри… Он вел себя так странно, — Айрис поежилась, несмотря на то, что на кухне было довольно тепло. — Я могла бы списать это на его нервозность из-за внезапного появления Снарта… Но когда он попросил меня выйти… Пап, это же наш Барри, как он мог просто взять и указать мне на дверь, не побоявшись остаться с ним один на один, а потом и… — в этот момент слова у дочери закончились, и Джо ничего не оставалось, кроме как сжать ее подрагивающие пальцы, силясь подбодрить, дать понять, что он здесь и слушает. Айрис нужно было выговориться, случившееся в тот вечер уже давно терзало ее и сводило с ума.

  
— Пап, Снарт… он поцеловал его, — Джо постарался сохранить самообладание, но правая рука привычно дернулась к тому месту, где обычно пристегнута кобура, как всегда бывало в стрессовых ситуациях. — Поцеловал Барри. Я никогда не видела, чтобы так целовали. Он словно убить его хотел, душу высосать. А Барри хотел этого. Господи, — Айрис всхлипнула, закрывая лицо ладонями, продолжая бормотать. — Я стояла и смотрела, как Снарт целует Барри, и я ничего не сделала…  
— Что ты могла сделать, милая, — вздохнул Джо, внутренне радуясь, что этот урод с крио-пушкой сейчас далеко, пусть и неизвестно где. — Давай мы просто…. будем делать вид, что не знаем.

  
— Барри знает! — прошептала Айрис, вытирая бегущие по щекам слезы. — Я сказала ему, что видела. А он ответил: «Ну и что?» Как будто ничего не случилось! Я видела, а он…

  
— Ну все, иди сюда, — Джо обнял плачущую дочь, которая показалась ему не взрослой женщиной с грузом проблем и жизненных неурядиц, а всего лишь маленькой пятилетней девочкой, разбившей свою любимую статуэтку балерины. Как же она плакала тогда! А теперь Барри, сам того не желая, разбил ее иллюзии относительно самого себя. Он вовсе не был таким безгрешным, каким его считала Айрис, боявшаяся лишний раз его обидеть или задеть.

  
Джо успокаивающе погладил дочь по спутанным волосам, давая себе не обещание, а даже клятву, что никто в мире никогда больше не сможет причинить ей боль. Еще он сказал себе, что никогда не скажет Барри ни слова о Снарте. Поэтому теперь детектив Уэст позволял себе только туманные полунамеки, которые ясно дали Аллену понять, что отец в курсе, но он с поразительным упорством продолжал ломать комедию.

— О чем ты? — с деланным непониманием спрашивает Барри, отчего Джо хочется дать ему крепкую затрещину, но, черт побери, он же себе обещал не вмешиваться. Конечно, он тогда думал, что Снарт сгинет где-нибудь, и то, что Циско внезапно ворвется в Кортекс с воплем «Снарт!», тыча в экран мобильного, и раз за разом будет перечитывать сообщение от сестрички Капитана Холода, в планы детектива Уэста не входило совершенно. Но жизнь всегда посылает твои планы к чертям.

  
— Да так, — пожимает плечами Джо, — мысли и рассуждения. Мне пора, дела в Департаменте.

Барри смотрит в спину уходящего отца и думает, что его конспирация провалена по всем фронтам. Не то, чтобы он скрывался, ведь по лицу Джо было ясно, что тот давно уже знает, что за мысли роятся в голове его сына, пусть и пытается виду не подавать. Смешно, они оба, не сговариваясь, пытались делать вид, что все нормально. Только по шкале нормальности ситуация на данный момент близка к отметке «ниже нуля».  
Он с трудом дожидается вечера, чтобы поскорее очутиться дома, содрать с себя одежду и с ногами забраться в кресло, в мученическом ожидании уставившись на дверь. Барри сидит так несколько часов, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся снаружи. Но лишь тишина давит на барабанные перепонки, густой липкой массой обволакивая медленно засыпающего Барри, к полуночи потерявшего всякую надежду на чудо. И с чего он вообще взял, что Снарт придет к нему? С того единственного поцелуя? Пусть и оказавшегося крышесносным и ядовитым, мгновенно отравившим ему и тело, и жизнь.

Он практически отключается, когда слышит еле уловимый скрежет замка, такой тихий, что сначала Барри принимает его за скрип половиц в квартире. Но когда замок лязгает, поддаваясь, с Аллена слетают весь сон и оцепенение, он тут же кидается к двери и распахивает ее во всю ширь, с замиранием сердца глядя на Леонарда, сменившего парку на кожаную куртку и обзаведшегося несколькими седыми волосками на висках. Дальнейшее превращается в смазанное пятно — его куда-то ведут, снимают одежду, глухо стучит об пол отброшенная в сторону крио-пушка, натужно скрипит кровать, голос Барри срывается от стонов, а воздух в спальне стремительно тяжелеет.  
Они почти не разговаривают, в немом согласии отложив все обсуждение на потом. Барри прижимается щекой к горячему плечу Леонарда и думает, что теперь у них много времени. Целая вечность.  
А потом голос Кейтлин сказал, что у вечности тоже есть свой срок.

 

***

 

Противный писк будильника сообщает, что утро все-таки пришло. Барри сонно ворочается, отпихивая одеяло, за ночь опять сбившееся в комок (кто-то до сих пор не научился надевать пододеяльники, и кто бы это мог быть?), и прижимается щекой к спине Лена, который по обыкновению спит, отвернувшись к стене. Кейтлин вроде бы говорила, что он должен начать терять вес из-за прогрессирующей болезни, но с того момента, как их жизнь разделилась надвое, Лен похудел всего на пару килограммов, и то, не из-за «вируса», а всего лишь по причине диеты, назначенной ею же. Но все равно, лежа на боку Снарт выглядит как гладиатор, по сравнению с щуплым Барри, который на нервной почве худеет намного быстрее, чем Лен. И дело не в спидфорсе и ускоренном метаболизме, Барри просто не может себя заставить проглотить хоть кусок, хотя сам пичкает Снарта своей стряпней десять раз на дню.

  
Барри осторожно поглаживает Лена по плечу и замирает, занеся раскрытую ладонь над шеей Снарта, но проверить пульс он не успевает: раздается тихий вздох, Лен переворачивается и смотрит на Барри с нескрываемым недовольством.  
— Опять? — угрожающе спрашивает он, а Барри тут же тушуется и зарывается носом в одеяло, одни глаза торчат. — Сколько раз просил, ничего со мной за ночь не случится!

  
— Остынь, — шепчет Аллен, уже жалея, что проснулся первым, хотя это его прямая обязанность, вмененная Кейтлин — прежде, чем Лен спустит ноги с постели, запихать ему в рот три таблетки, цветные плоские кругляшки со вкусом кошачьей мочи, как говорит Снарт, чтобы его не тошнило. Если этим пренебречь, день пойдет насмарку, Лен проторчит в туалете, склонившись над унитазом, до самого вечера, а есть и вовсе не сможет, а некоторые лекарства нужно принимать только на полный желудок, ну или хотя бы частично полный.

  
— Прости, — выдыхает Лен и обнимает Барри, крепко прижимая к себе. — Понимаю, что ты волнуешься… Так хочется послать все это на хер, просто проснуться утром, без всяких колес и микстур. Не прислушиваясь к себе, чтобы понять, какая часть тела не в порядке сегодня.

  
— Кстати, — Барри ерзает, устраиваясь в сильных руках Лена, — как ты?

  
Снарт закрывает глаза и целых полминуты молчит, даже дышит почти не слышно. Это своего рода утренний ритуал, как умывание — понять, что болит, какие таблетки нужны прямо сейчас, а какие — чуть позже. Барри терпеливо ждет, пока Лен вынесет вердикт сам себе.

  
— Голова, висок, — он для наглядности тычет пальцем в указанное место, — вот тут. Думаю, что когда встану — усилится.

  
— Вчера была спина, так что голова — меньшая из зол, — улыбаясь, хоть это и не очень уместно, констатирует Барри, ежась от воспоминания, как он вчера уговаривал Снарта встать и дойти до кухни, потому что Кейтлин сказала, что двигаться нужно через боль, но Лен уперся и отказался шевелиться, но к возвращению Барри даже смог самостоятельно перебраться с дивана на кресло.

  
— У нас остался вчерашний ужин, — добавляет Барри, вспоминая про пасту, запрятанную в холодильник, — давай разогрею, ты пока не вставай.

  
— Меняешь тему, — бормочет Лен, но попыток подняться не делает, — вредная нянька Аллен. Давай сюда таблетки.

  
Барри босыми ногами шлепает по полу к тумбочке, на которой грудой лежат упаковки, тюбики, баночки и бутылочки всевозможных лекарств. Их вдруг стало так много, что он сначала терялся, записывал, что, за чем и когда необходимо принимать, но со временем привык настолько, что если его ночью поднять, без запинки оттарабанит, какая склянка или блистер для чего. Так и сейчас, Барри почти с полузакрытыми глазами выбирает три баночки и наливает в стакан воду из бутылки. У них теперь по всему дому рассованы емкости с водой, потому что Лену нужно много жидкости из-за нереального объема лекарств.

  
Снарт грустным взглядом смотрит на протянутый стакан и сует в рот предложенные таблетки.

  
— Ваше здоровье, — кривляется он, залпом выпивая воду и морщась от неприятного привкуса во рту. Барри тут же обнимает Лена за ноги, укутанные в одеяло, и шепчет, уткнувшись куда-то ему в бедро: «Люблю тебя».  
— И я тебя люблю, малыш, — доносится сверху.  
Начинается новый день.

***

Отношения Барри и Лена не похожи на отношения типичной пары. В них нет романтических прогулок под луной, потому что им гораздо интереснее носиться по городу, пытаясь друг друга поймать. Нет признаний в вечной любви и преданности, потому что в том, как Леонард втрахивает Барри в кровать и другие поверхности, гораздо больше красноречия, чем в простых словах. Они никогда не спрашивают друг у друга, когда вернутся домой, потому что Барри всегда сообщает о своих планах, а Лену не хочется посвящать бойфренда в свои темные делишки, но Аллен знает, что Снарт все равно вернется домой. Они редко ходят на дружеские посиделки вместе, потому что Барри чувствует себя неуютно, когда Леонард собственнически прижимает его к себе, зажав в углу дивана, Лиза на заднем плане глупо хихикает, а яркий румянец на щеках Джо виден даже на его темной коже. Они не ходят в кино, потому что Лен считает это глупой тратой денег, предпочитая лучше провести вечер дома и под аккомпанемент стрельбы, доносящейся из телевизора, нагнуть Барри над обеденным столом.

Но зато они часто бывают в С.Т.А.Р.Лабс, когда Барри занят делами Флэша, а Лену скучно сидеть в четырех стенах, а Мик в длительном загуле и до своего подельника, изнывающего от безделья, ему нет никакого дела. Лиза вся в своих амурах, Палмер скучный, Хантер двинутый, Сара так и вовсе ненормальная, а Кендра опять будет занудничать. Штайн застрял дома, а Джефферсон еще слишком мал для того, чтобы составить Леонарду компанию. Поэтому он бессовестно вваливается в здание С.Т.А.Р.Лабс, пугает попавшуюся по пути в Кортекс Сноу, от шока уронившую поднос с какими-то пробирками, и устраивается на стуле прямо рядом с тем местом, где Циско хранит костюм Флэша. Лен почти не разговаривает, разглядывает мудреную аппаратуру, ковыряется в телефоне, читает какую-нибудь книгу (один раз это был справочник по органической химии, очень занимательное чтиво). Потом Сноу осторожно предлагает ему кофе, все время с такой интонацией в голосе, будто Леонард сейчас достанет пушку и начнет палить в полоток. Кофе Сноу делает отменный, поэтому Снарт салютует ей чашкой, наслаждаясь горьковатым вкусом на языке, а Циско все еще не сводит с него настороженного взгляда, даже принесенный чай не пьет. Лен саркастически улыбается и называет парня «Цискито», за что получает полный презрения взгляд как молчаливое напоминание о том, что негодяй Капитан Холод посмел похитить братца Циско. Лен никогда не гордился чернильными пятнами на своей биографии, но и стесняться их не собирался, а то, что он был вынужден так поступить с близким другом Флэша только лишний раз доказывает, что он, Снарт, очень привязан к этому мальчишке, и был привязан с того момента, когда пригвоздил его к железнодорожным путям (дурацкий каламбур).

Барри всегда появляется в Кортексе, когда у Лена в чашке заканчивается кофе, а у Сноу и Циско — терпение, Уэллс никакого внимания к сидящему на стуле Снарту не проявляет, предпочитая молча уходить в свою лабораторию и закрывать дверь. Не то чтобы Лен жаждал с ним пообщаться, но это все же пришелец с другой Земли, ему правда интересно, особенно то, что касается его самого — Лен никогда не признается, что ему дико нравится, как звучит «мэр Снарт», и он бы с превеликим удовольствием узнал о Снарте-с-Земли-два немного больше, но Уэллс на контакт не идет, так что его внезапно проснувшемуся любопытству приходится заткнуться. Тем более, когда появляется Аллен, на ходу сдирающий с лица маску, ругающийся, грязный, заметно уставший, Лена ничего, кроме этого парня, не волнует, хоть он и пытается сделать безразличное лицо.

  
Барри о чем-то переговаривается с напряженным Циско, который до сих пор поглядывает на Снарта, словно тот готовится обчистить стоящий рядом стол, а потом вдруг оказывается рядом с Леном, и с размаху плюхается ему на колени и сцепляет руки за его спиной, а потом сидит так, долго, молча и не шевелясь, пока Снарт поглаживает его по спине, игнорируя укоряющие взгляды команды Флэша. Барри любит повторять, что Лен — его единственное лекарство от усталости, что бы там ни говорили Кейтлин, Рамон и остальные. Они возвращаются домой вместе — Барри в своей привычной одежде, Лен — в парке и с пушкой наперевес, пешком по длинной дороге, никакого спидфорса, пустые улицы, свет фонарей и тишина, нарушаемая лишь редкими проезжающими автомобилями. Они почти не разговаривают, просто держатся за руки, а Барри постоянно тяжело вздыхает, сжимая пальцы Лена все сильнее, как будто боится, что Снарт сейчас испарится без следа.

  
— Я никуда не исчезну, — говорит Лен, как только они оказываются дома, стоят в полутемной прихожей, вглядываясь в лица друг друга. — Ты слышишь? Больше никогда. Перестань бояться.

  
— Обязательно, — шепчет Барри, обнимая Лена и зарываясь носом в мех его куртки. Это их своеобразный ритуал, магические слова, оставляющие остальной мир за стенами квартиры, закрывающие двери на все замки. Лен произносит их почти ежедневно, только заметив на лице Барри легкие отголоски зарождающейся паники, глаза Аллена начинают поблескивать, а пальцы чуть подрагивают, когда он берет Снарта за руку.

  
— Я не могу потерять тебя снова, Лен.

  
— Не потеряешь.

 

***

 

— Его состояние стабильное, — констатирует Кейтлин, но ее голос, даже несмотря на вполне хорошие новости, звучит расстроено. — Но улучшений никаких. Он принимает все лекарства?

  
— Да, — обескуражено кивает Барри. Это уже черт знает какая по счету проверка состояния здоровья Леонарда, и Аллен каждый раз покрывается противными мелкими мурашками с ног до головы, пока ожидает вердикта Кейтлин. За полгода он вполне мог привыкнуть, что девушка каждый раз бледнеет до цвета бумаги, прежде чем произнести то же самое, что говорила неделю назад. Они стараются лишний раз не дергать Лена, а проводить все необходимые тесты на дому практически невозможно, слишком много требуется оборудования, как бы Уэллс не пытался изобрести что-то более функциональное, чем огромный томограф, чтобы проверять состояние мозга Леонарда. Уэллс вообще мало разговаривает с Леном, можно даже сказать избегает, как бы Барри ни пытался выведать у Циско, почему Харрисон упрямо не хочет идти на контакт. Снарт тоже делает вид, что Уэллс ему глубоко до фонаря, поэтому Барри довольно быстро забивает на это гиблое дело, так как в приоритете лишь здоровье Лена.

  
Но Барри не знает, что совсем недавно Леонард разговаривал с Харрисоном, и разговор вышел отнюдь не из приятных. В тот день Лена привезли на обследование, а Кейтлин была занята курированием Флэша — кто-то пытался среди бела дня обчистить кассу супермаркета и держал в заложниках нескольких человек. Лен уселся на кушетку и терпеливо ждал, пока Уэллс сделает ему укол в плечо, а потом возьмет кровь из вены на анализ. Они так часто это делали, что на обеих руках Снарта появились страшные синяки, как у наркомана.

 

  
— Неважно выглядите, — замечает Харрисон, когда понимает, что Лен его рассматривает. — Что беспокоит?  
— То, что я скоро сдохну, — вырывается у Лена, но он тут же берет себя в руки и уже спокойнее продолжает: — Голова болела, но теперь станет легче, вы же сделали укол.

  
— Не обольщайтесь, — ядовито произносит Уэллс, отворачиваясь к пробиркам. Какое-то время они молчат, и Снарт не выдерживает напряжения, повисшего в воздухе, хватит с него многозначительного молчания, спасибо. Один Рори чего стоил, после новости о том, что Лен болен, и, кажется, смертельно, он молчал так долго, что Снарт начал опасаться, что Мик проглотил язык.

  
— Вы меня ненавидите? — без обиняков спрашивает Лен. Харрисон оглядывается, удивленно глядя на своего внезапного пациента, и качает головой.  
— Что за бред? С чего мне вас ненавидеть, я вас даже не знаю толком.

  
— С того момента, как я вернулся, вы — единственный, кто со мной почти не пересекается. Конечно, не то чтобы я знал того Уэллса, — на этих словах лицо Харри ощутимо сереет, — ну, который был… Тоуном. Я разбираюсь в людях, и тот мне совершенно не был по душе. Вы мне кажетесь гораздо больше похожим на меня.

  
— Я должен счесть это за комплимент? — фыркает Харри, суя Лену в руку стакан и таблетки. — Выпейте.

 

Лен лихо расправляется с лекарствами и снова садится на того же конька, неотрывно следя за перемещениями Уэллса по небольшой лаборатории, которую выделили специально для поиска лекарства для Леонарда.

  
— Так все-таки? — снова спрашивает он. Харрисон загоняет колбу с кровью в центрифугу, с грохотом захлопывает крышку. Лен очень бы не хотел стать этой крышкой.

  
— Вы правду хотите услышать? Или совесть очистить? — усталым голосом спрашивает Харрисон. Лен сам не знает, зачем ему эта информация, но на всякий случай выбирает первый вариант.

  
— Слушайте, Барри отличный парень, — говорит Уэллс, усаживаясь на стул напротив Снарта. — Не могу сказать, что я к нему привязался, но он заслуживает нормальной жизни. И вроде бы у него все налаживается, но потом появляетесь вы, переворачиваете все с ног на голову, потом заболеваете, и он теперь опять вынужден страдать. Так что вы сами можете ответить на свой вопрос, мистер Снарт. И мое к вам отношение на вашей личности не завязано, как вы можете заметить, так что давайте оставим эту тему.

 

— Вам нравится, что я чувствую себя виноватым, — ухмыляется Леонард, его реакция скорее от разлившейся внутри тянущей боли, словно кто-то сжал его кишки в стальной кулак, — надеюсь, вы счастливы.

  
— И когда же из вас уйдет ваш идиотский сарказм? — риторически вопрошает Харрисон, косо глядя на криво улыбающегося Снарта. — Лягте, вам не стоит долго сидеть.

  
«Скоро уйдет мой сарказм», — думает Лен, растягиваясь на жесткой кушетке. Мышцы гудят от напряжения, будто он только что разгрузил четыре вагона с углем. Такие поездки в С.Т.А.Р.Лабс с каждым разом даются все труднее, запахи улицы точно ядовитый газ, дышать трудно, а голова наливается свинцовой тяжестью. Но Снарт все равно не закрывает глаза, глядя на стеклянную дверь, ведущую в Кортекс. Он ждет, когда вернется Барри.  
Лен не может себе представить, какой была бы его жизнь без Барри. Никчемной? Бессмысленной? Кроме сестры никто не мог так прочно влезть в его сердце, а Скарлетт точно украл его целиком и полностью, а потом и вовсе доверил свое сердце Снарту, а тот… тот не смог его сберечь.

***

 

Лен по ночам начинает мерзнуть. Барри замечает это не сразу, потому что Снарт не отличается особой тягой к теплу, постоянно отодвигает обогреватель и отказывается от чая, когда за окном бушует буря, а у Барри зуб на зуб не попадает от холода, и никакой спидфорс не помогает. Аллен заворачивается в белый пушистый плед, передвигаясь по дому как огромный сугроб, из которого торчит покрасневший кончик носа. Лен всегда смеется, щипает Барри за бока, укутанные в плюш, и уваливает на кровать, укладываясь сверху, чтобы согреть сопротивляющегося и ворчащего парня. По ночам одеяло безраздельно принадлежит Барри, Лен же спит даже не накрывшись простыней, еще и ногу на пол свешивает, чтобы пальцы касались холодного пола. Когда в квартире дают отопление, наступает очередь Барри издеваться над Снартом, который начинает раздеваться чуть ли не в парадной, в квартиру заходя уже в одних джинсах, держа куртку и свитер на вытянутой руке, будто это какая-то зверюга, зараженная чем-то вроде проказы. Леонард открывает все окна, по двадцать раз бегает умываться, а Барри сидит на диване в легких пижамных штанах, потягивает обжигающе горячий чай и смеется над недовольным Леном, который выглядит чертовски мило.

  
Но через какое-то время (Барри не помнит, как бы Кейтлин его не трясла) Лен начинает по ночам отбирать у Барри одеяло. Сначала это выглядит как шутка, когда Аллен просыпается от того, что ногам стало прохладно, и видит, что Снарт утянул одеяло под себя. Они шутливо бодаются, пихают друг друга и, наконец, воцаряется мир — Барри получает обратно одеяло, а Лен — поцелуй. На следующую ночь ситуация повторяется, Барри опять толкает спящего Снарта в бок, целует и снова засыпает. Это кажется забавным, потому что в их отношениях пикировки и придирки занимают особое место, без них точно стало бы скучно и пресно, а каждая стычка, заканчивающаяся или бурным сексом, или хлопаньем дверями, всегда свежая струя.

Но когда Барри просыпается посреди ночи, потому что перед сном наелся соленой пиццы и ужасно хочет пить, он отчетливо слышит, как Лен стучит зубами, и прижатым к нему бедром чувствует, что Снарта колотит мелкая дрожь, а его кожа просто ледяная, причем еще и покрыта липким холодным потом. Барри резко садится на постели, хватает Леонарда за плечо и начинает трясти, стократно усиливая его дрожь, выдирая Снарта из глубокого сна.

  
— Черт, Барри, какого хрена? — проснувшийся Лен зол и возмущен до глубины души. — Четыре утра! И не похоже, что тебе приснился кошмар.

  
— Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? — с тревогой спрашивает Барри, вглядываясь в лицо Снарта, которое под покровом ночи кажется зловещим. Лен страдальчески закатывает глаза и валится обратно на подушку.

  
— Это ты меня разбудил посреди ночи, так что кто еще должен спрашивать о нормальности. Забери свое одеяло и дай мне поспать, — Снарт пихает в руки растерянного Барри одеяло и отворачивается, отрубаясь почти мгновенно. Аллен так и сидит, прижимая к себе помятый край пододеяльника, убеждая себя, что ему показалось.

  
Следующие три ночи проходят относительно спокойно — Барри больше не трогает Лена, аккуратно высвобождает одеяло из плена его цепких пальцев, успокаивающе гладит подрагивающие плечи, всматривается в нахмуренное лицо спящего Снарта, ища в нем хоть какие-то подсказки, которые могут помочь понять, что происходит с организмом Лена. Барри работает судмедэкспертом и имеет отношение к медицине, пусть и слегка опосредованное, но это слабо помогает разобраться, поэтому он решает обратиться к Кейтлин, естественно, не ставя в известность Снарта.

Сноу сначала долго молчит, глядя на Барри странным нечитаемым взглядом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, а потом просит у него время. Аллен непонимающе смотрит на свою подругу, которая вмиг становится мрачной — уголки губ опускаются, она отводит глаза и не реагирует на Барри, талдычащего: «Что такое?» Он тащится за ней в другой конец С.Т.А.Р.Лабс, пока Кейтлин наконец не оборачивается и не бросает сердито: «Мне нужно поговорить с Рипом!», после чего практически убегает, прижав к уху телефон. Барри остается стоять в пустом коридоре, а его сердце будто невидимая рука сдавливает до невыносимой боли, а воздух вокруг кажется раскаленным и обжигающим легкие. Страх сковывает его по рукам и ногам, но Барри все еще пытается мыслить рационально, потому как терять голову сейчас нельзя ни в коем случае. Реакция Кейтлин дала ему понять, что с Леном действительно что-то не так и виной этому — путешествия во времени или что-то с ними связанное, иначе зачем Сноу на всех парах нестись звонить Хантеру? Наверное, нужно будет привести Лена в волнолет, чтобы Кейтлин провела необходимые анализы с помощью Гидеон и раз и навсегда выяснила, почему Леонард вдруг стал так чувствителен к холоду.

  
Барри оказывается прав — когда он усаживается за компьютер, шутливо переругиваясь с Циско, Сноу возвращается в Кортекс и действительно просит Барри привести Леонарда в С.Т.А.Р.Лабс. Барри кивает, снова собираясь что-то сказать Циско, но Кейтлин не дает ему и слова вставить.

  
— Как можно скорее, — с нажимом повторяет она, явно не собираясь сдвигаться с места, пока Барри не соберется за Леном. Аллен подозрительно прищуривается, безуспешно три раза спрашивает: «Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?», а потом уносится из лаборатории, привычно взметнув в воздух ворох бумаг.

  
Кейтлин с силой трет лицо ладонями и затравлено глядит на Циско, который перестал щелкать по клавиатуре.

  
— Все плохо, — шепчет она, а ее глаза влажно блестят от выступивших слез. — Очень плохо.

 

***

Во вторник приходит Сара. Леонард не видел ее с того момента, как узнал, что болен, потому что старался лишний раз ни с кем не встречаться — эти чертовы взгляды, жалость и участливые поглаживания по плечам выводят его из себя даже больше, чем непрекращающаяся ломота в теле, которая мешает ходить. Барри уговаривает Снарта хоть иногда выбираться из дома погулять или в гости, у них есть «отличное удобное кресло», но Лен даже смотреть в сторону этого колченогого урода не может, ворчит и отворачивается к стене, игнорируя попытки Барри воззвать к его совести — его близкие переживают, хотят знать, как Лен себя чувствует, но Снарту гораздо проще замуроваться в четырех стенах. Но Лэнс упряма донельзя, и после целой недели ежедневных звонков она сама приезжает в квартиру Барри и Леонарда, разувается в прихожей и усаживается на кресло возле окна. Взгляд у нее серьезный и тяжелый, от него Снарту делается не по себе, он смотрит куда угодно, но не Сару. Барри суетится, бегает туда сюда, мечется между кухней и комнатой, и, в конце концов, лепечет что-то про Джо и убегает, даже не поцеловав Лена на прощание.

  
— И чего ты удумал? — сердито спрашивает Сара, когда они остаются наедине. — Кони двинуть решил?

  
— Очевидно, — точно таким же тоном заявляет Лен, зыркая в сторону Лэнс. Она раздраженно закатывает глаза и швыряет в него подушкой, которую вытащила из-за спины. Острый угол врезается Снарту прямо в глаз.

  
— Найди себе другое занятие, — язвительно замечает Сара, — могу предложить ограбить кого-нибудь. Слышал, что в музей привезли выставку картин из Парижа? Не хочешь наведаться?

  
— Хочу, — честно отвечает Снарт, а в груди у него что-то сжимается, — только вот проблемка, я не могу самостоятельно ходить. Потащишь меня на себе? — он откидывает одеяло, показывая ей свои ноги, которые с недавних пор ослабли и почти не поддаются. Кожа почти белая, мышцы расслаблены так, что он почти не может пошевелить ступней.

  
— Если надо — потащу, — отрезает Лэнс. У нее кровь отливает от лица, щеки бледные, а глаза испуганные. У нее, у Сары Лэнс, которая прошла через Лигу Убийц и смерть. Лен вдруг ежится, вспоминая Яму Лазаря.

  
— Ты же уже умирала, — спокойно произносит он. — Как это? Страшно?

  
Сара молчит. Они все так делают, когда Леонард начинает говорить о смерти — не произносят ни звука, как будто если начнут обсуждать с ним эту тему, тоже заболеют той же самой неизвестной болезнью. Сидят, сверлят его глазами, иногда будто стукнуть хотят.

  
— Лэнс?

  
— Как ты можешь об этом говорить? — вырывается у Сары. Она тут же прикрывает рот ладонью, чтобы не сказать лишнего, но слова сами прорываются сквозь пелену отчаяния и почему-то злобы. — Сидишь спокойный, говоришь о смерти! Лен, какого черта?

  
— Как будто у меня есть выбор, — парирует Снарт. Наверное, он мог бы сейчас начать бросаться ядовитыми репликами, пытаясь побольнее ее уколоть, издеваться в своей излюбленной манере, саркастически улыбаться и делать вид, что он все еще тот же бесстрашный Капитан Холод. Но болезнь что-то в нем сломала, изменила привычный уклад мыслей в голове. Ему больше не хочется выискивать в людях изъяны, манипулировать ими. Он просто…

  
— …устал, — вздыхает он, а Сара вздрагивает. — Я ужасно устал. Ненавижу себя. Все это ненавижу.

  
Сара злится. Она умеет злиться, он видел, с каким хладнокровием она убивает, и теперь задается вопросом, не прикончит ли Лэнс его прямо на месте. Наверное, это бы здорово облегчило всем жизнь.

  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — говорит Сара немного дрожащим голосом. — Ты думаешь, что ты обуза. Снарт, я не прошу тебя выкинуть эти мысли из головы, потому что ты это ты, пусть и с… этим диагнозом. Но подумай о тех, кому ты не безразличен. О Барри, Лизе, Мике… обо мне, в конце концов. О тех, кто был рядом с тобой последний год. Они не заслуживают слушать о том, что ты смирился и ждешь конца. Борись, не опускай руки. Я прошу тебя, это единственное, что я могу сейчас тебе сказать.

  
Она вскакивает на ноги и порывисто его обнимает. От Сары пахнет духами, и у Лена от резкого запаха начинает кружиться голова, но он терпит подступившую к горлу тошноту, сжимая ее плечи в ответ, вспоминая то, как они с Лэнс держались друг за друга на пороге смерти. Тогда он думал, что действительно погибнет, но чувство гордости за то, что он сделал хоть что-то хорошее, говорило, что умрет он все-таки не напрасно. Теперь же Сара глотает слезы, а Леонард скоро закроет глаза навсегда, потому что такова его судьба. От нее не убежишь, она везде тебя найдет, догонит и заставит выполнить твое предназначение.

***

Они не знают.

  
Барри переводит взгляд с несчастной Кейтлин на Рипа, который не смотрит ему в глаза, и еще раз просит повторить то, что Сноу только что произнесла. Она снова начинает сначала: Повелители времени, Око, жизненные силы Лена почти полностью ушли на борьбу за выживание. После взрыва на Снарте не было ни царапины, если не считать крошечных мелких порезов от битого стекла, которые зажили за несколько дней. Дурак, чертов идиот Барри не обратил на эту деталь никакого внимания, его больше волновал тот факт, что Лен остался жив, а не причины, кому какое дело вообще. Но теперь это приобрело совсем другое значение.

  
— В нем постепенно начинает угасать жизнь, — сиплым голосом повторяет Сноу, а ее кулаки неконтролируемо сжимаются, из-за чего Рип тут же хватает ее за плечо, чтобы в зародыше задавить всхлипы. — Барри, мы обещаем, что сделаем все возможное, но Око… Его энергия прошла через тело Леонарда, это заряд огромной силы, в десятки раз сильнее молнии, которая попала в тебя. Но это энергия со знаком минус — если тебе она дала Силу Скорости, то Лена она разрушает изнутри.

  
— Сколько? — шепчет Барри, давясь остальными словами, будто костью, застрявшей в гортани.

  
— Полгода, возможно меньше, — отвечает за Кейтлин металлический голос Гидеон. — Мне жаль, мистер Аллен.

  
Силы окончательно оставляют Барри, и он бесформенной массой стекает на пол и обхватывает дрожащими руками голову, нажимая на виски, выдавливая из головы страшные слова, произнесенные Кейтлин. Это приговор, подписанный в тот момент, когда Лен решил пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти команду и весь мир. Он хотел стать героем, но вместо этого меньше чем через год он… его не… Слезы душат Барри так, что он может только хрипеть, практически выть от боли, раздирающей на части. Внутри пусто, словно из него разом вытрясли все органы, осталась только невыносимая тоска. Перед глазами проносятся самые теплые воспоминания, связанные с Леном — их совместные вечера, его теплые руки, горячий кофе по утрам, уютная постель, растрепанный мех парки, смех и взаимные подколки. Барри безотчетно хватается за ускользающее счастье, но оно утекает, как песок сквозь пальцы, голову заволакивает густым темным туманом, тьма просачивается в каждую клетку тела, стирает все хорошее, оставляя лишь отголоски тупой боли, которая теперь поселится в сердце Барри навсегда. Сколько можно отбирать у него самое дорогое, сколько? Кто ответит ему на этот вопрос?  
Барри не слышит, что его зовут, слепо шарит по полу, пытаясь встать, но снова падает, ударяясь спиной о стеллаж, который угрожающе качается. Аллен задирает голову, надеясь, что ему сейчас на лоб приземлится что-нибудь тяжелое и голова лопнет, кровавыми ошметками останется на стенах волнолета. Он готов вынести что угодно — любые физические страдания, двадцать раз сразиться с любым мета-человеком, завалить голыми руками Короля Акулу, лишь бы не… Лишь бы только не Лен.

  
— Не говорите ему, — пытается сказать Барри, но он не произносит слова — на самом деле из его горла вырывается нездоровое булькание, которое он пытается выдать за человеческую речь, раз за разом повторяя: «Не говорите», но его не понимают, не хотят понимать. Рип хватает Барри подмышки, ставит на ноги, говорит что-то про лечение, но слова утекают из той дыры, что как ядовитый цветок расцвела у Аллена на груди. Кейтлин плачет, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные руки, ее халат помятый, перепачкан чем-то черным, но обычно внимательной Сноу все равно — ситуация подобна неизбежному смертельному столкновению с айсбергом, о котором знают только три человека. И сообщить остальным равносильно мгновенному самоубийству.

  
Барри смотрит куда-то через плечо Хантера, упрямо продолжающего говорить, и видит Лена, который в замешательстве замер перед распахнутой дверью.

***

 

— Тебе принести еще одну подушку? — спрашивает Барри, стараясь говорить как можно непринужденнее. После визитов к Кейтлин его голос всегда дрожит, будто Аллен вот-вот собирается разреветься, хотя слезы давно кончились, потому что от них не было никакого толку. Лен делает вид, что не слышит, спиной приминая ворох подушек, который Барри насобирал по всем знакомым. С тех пор, как Леонарду стало совсем тяжело ходить, а спина давала о себе знать, даже когда он просто сидел на стуле, Барри старался не давать упертому Снарту самостоятельно организовывать свое передвижение, даже если он хотел просто дойти до туалета. Конечно, спидфорс был бы прекрасным выходом, но Лена теперь еще и мутит после резких перемещений, а те таблетки, которые он пил по утрам, чтобы избежать дневного недомогания, давно перестали действовать, а замену им Кейтлин так и не смогла найти. Но так как Лен большую часть дня проводил в постели, тошнота не была такой уж проблемой — Барри был рядом. Теперь он был рядом все время, изредка отлучаясь по делам Флэша, на которые вполне мог забить, если бы не Лен, который с этим смириться не мог и буквально заставлял Барри нестись в С.Т.А.Р.Лабс. Эти простые реплики вроде: «Хватит сидеть, иди, сделай что-то хорошее», со временем превратились в настоящие приступы злости.

  
Лен повторял, что Флэш нужен городу, а Барри нужна причина идти дальше, а он, Снарт, только мешает и тянет его назад. Барри ругался, кричал, даже угрожал, но Лен оказывался глух к здравому смыслу, считая себя обузой и лишним грузом.  
Кейтлин убедила Барри, пришедшего к ней совсем опустошенным после очередной ссоры, когда Лен завелся на пустом месте, что лучшим выходом во время таких вспышек будет молчание. Барри терпел, сжимал зубы, глотал соленые слезы, но не произносил ни слова, пока Лен упивался ненавистью к себе, перемешанной с проходящим эффектом от обезболивающих, просил Барри уйти, оставить его и больше не возвращаться в эту пропахшую лекарствами и безысходностью квартиру. Но приступ отступал, Лен выдыхался, позволял себя обнять и затихал в нежных руках Барри, и засыпал под действием новой порции таблеток. В такие моменты Аллену было хуже всего, он даже представить не мог, что человеческий организм может вынести такое количество боли, не физической, а моральной. Вынести и не дать своему хозяину сойти с ума. Барри не мог себе позволить опускать руки и идти на поводу этой чертовой боли, потому что он был нужен Лену, нужен как воздух.

  
— Не нужна мне подушка, — после безуспешных попыток устроиться на горе за спиной Лен устало проводит ладонью по отросшим волосам и страдальчески смотрит на Барри, стоявшего чуть поодаль. — Тебе ведь сейчас не нужно в С.Т.А.Р.Лабс?

  
— Нет. Ты хочешь, чтобы я побыл с тобой? — спрашивает Барри, прекрасно зная ответ. Лен никогда не просит быть рядом, выражая это скорее движениями, взглядом, украдкой брошенным в сторону Аллена, копающегося в каких-то коробках. Если раньше Барри не понимал и половины полувзглядов Снарта, его причудливых интонаций в голосе, то теперь он мог не глядя на выражение его лица понять, что ему нужно.

  
Он одним махом стягивает футболку и забирается под одеяло, аккуратно поправляя подушки, стопкой сложенные за спиной Леонарда, и пробует устроится головой на его коленях, но стоит ему коснуться одеяла, как Снарт со свистом шипит — больно. Раньше ноги болели реже всего, а теперь каждая попытка встать для Лена сродни подвигу.

  
— Прости! — Барри опасливо отодвигается, примериваясь, как лучше сесть, но Лен отмахивается, хватая его за плечо — руки Снарта пока еще работают в полную силу. Пожалуй, пальцы и кисти это единственное, что еще не затронула болезнь, но, по неутешительным прогнозам Кейтлин, это не за горами…

  
Барри устраивается головой на плече Лена и вздыхает, переплетая их пальцы, стараясь не делать резких движений. Он закрыл глаза, целиком отдаваясь моменту — ощущению сильного плеча рядом, касанию холодных пальцев (Лен теперь всегда на ощупь словно лед), вслушивается в дыхание Снарта, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что хрипы в груди слышны теперь намного отчетливее, чем раньше. Лен смотрит в выключенный телевизор, и взгляд у него точно расфокусированный — думает. Он всегда так странно выглядит, когда тонет в собственных мыслях, а делиться ими не хочет.

  
— Барри, — начинает Снарт, но тут же осекается, словно боится продолжать. Барри ободряюще трется щекой о его плечо и осторожно целует Лена в шею, на которой ощутимо прослеживаются вены.

  
— Барри, я… Я хотел тебе рассказать кое-что, — Лен неловко щурится и почему-то улыбается, хотя разговор кажется предстоит совсем не веселый. — Пока есть возможность.

  
— Лен, — предупреждающе цедит Барри, ненавидящий такие фразы, но Снарт, обычно сразу начинающий препираться, делает вид, что ничего не слышал.

  
— Когда я был маленький, то увидел на улице бабочку. Она казалась мне такой красивой, просто необыкновенной. Наверное, я могу сказать, что влюбился в нее, — Леонард тихо посмеивается, Барри тоже улыбается, а в груди разливается тепло. — Помню, что рассказал маме, а она дала мне книжку про насекомых, чтобы я больше узнал об этих чудесных созданиях. Но она не учла одного — там черным по белому было написано, что бабочки не живут больше нескольких недель. Я думал, что это много, но потом понял, что я прожил уже несколько лет, а у бабочек нет такого срока. Не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь столько плакал, — Лен проводит по лицу ладонью, а Барри украдкой смахивает слезу, предательски застывшую в уголке глаза. — Мама меня пожалела, рассказала, что бабочки не умирают, а просто улетают на небо, и там они живут вечно. Я поверил, представляешь? Так и живу всю жизнь с этой мыслью, вот здесь, — Снарт указывает на левую сторону груди. Повисает пауза, тяжелая пауза, после которой Леонард вдруг отстраняет Барри от своего плеча, берет его руки в свои и поочередно целует каждый палец, почти невесомо касаясь губами.

  
— Я буду ждать тебя там, — хриплым голосом говорит Лен, глядя Барри прямо в глаза. — Там, где бабочки никогда не умирают. Только постарайся не спешить. И не плачь, не стоит.

  
Барри обещает не плакать, но слезы сами текут по щекам, он даже не пытается их вытереть, захлебывается, дышит через раз, не позволяя Леонарду прижать его к себе и успокоить. Он только сильнее сжимает пальцы Снарта, кивает головой в ответ на его просьбу, потому что слов больше нет.

  
Осталась только боль.

***

 

Лекарства нет. Барри твердит это как заведенный, механически перелистывая толстую историю болезни Лена. Она больше похожа на список симптомов, которые нерадивый интерн надергал из интернета, чтобы не опрашивать больного, а сдать главврачу отписку и побыстрее свалить домой. Барри даже не пытается вчитываться в текст, потому что и так уже знает его наизусть: «Тремор рук, мигрени, боль в суставах, опухоль в позвоночнике, глухота, кратковременная слепота» и еще тьма всего. С каждым днем ситуация усугубляется, появляются новые симптомы, а время неумолимо уходит. Они уже все перепробовали — Барри никогда не видел, чтобы человека пичкали таким количеством лекарств, Лен будто ел таблетки вместо обеда и ужина, запивал их какими-то микстурами, а на десерт получал болючий укол. И все это Снарт стоически переносит, даже не дергается, когда в его израненное уколами плечо втыкается новая иголка. Несмотря на то, что болезнь его здорово подкосила, Лена язык не повернется назвать больным, когда они приезжают в лабораторию: он мило улыбается Кейтлин, чем ввергает ее в состояние оцепенения (Сноу до сих пор Снарта побаивается), шутит с Циско, даже с Уэллсом умудряется перекинуться парой слов, пока Барри делает вид, что ужасно занят историей болезни, уже минут пять таращась на один и тот же листок, испещренный цифрами. Текст расплывается и теперь выглядит сплошной невнятной абракадаброй. Барри раздраженно швыряет папку на кипу бумаг на столе, стопка опасно кренится, но все-таки удерживает равновесие. Кейтлин оглядывается, отвлекаясь от микроскопа.

  
— Ты в порядке? — участливо спрашивает она. Аллен в ответ шипит что-то невразумительное и возвращается обратно к Снарту, который привычно сидит на кушетке с воткнутой в вену иглой — очередная капельница с какими-то раствором, изобретением Сноу. Она недавно консультировалась с известным врачом, но обсуждать болезнь Лена с человеком, который не в курсе на счет Ока, метачеловеческих бредней и прочей ерунды — это все равно что ребенку объяснять устройство ускорителя частиц. Но зато Кейтлин привезла новую формулу лекарства, провела трое суток без сна и вот теперь поставила Снарту капельницу, которая теоретически должна облегчить его хрипы в груди, которые по ночам начали усиливаться.

  
— Эта хрень мне поможет? — интересуется Лен, когда Барри заходит в помещение и зачем-то прикрывает дверь, зная, что при желании их все равно можно услышать. Он присаживается на кушетку и усиленно начинает кивать перемежая мотание головой с бормотанием: «Да, конечно, Кейтлин обещала, давай просто подождем…», но Лена таким не проймешь — он прищуривается и хватает Барри за руку, сильно сдавливая его запястье.

  
— Перестать меня жалеть, — жестко произносит Снарт, на мгновение превращаясь в Капитана Холода с колючим льдом во взгляде. — Если мне суждено сдохнуть, значит сдохну. А ты будешь жить, ясно тебе? Не вздумай киснуть.

  
— Заткнись, пожалуйста, — огрызается Барри, вжимаясь в плечо Лена изо всех сил. — Бога ради, закрой свой чертов рот.

  
Они сидят, прижавшись друг к другу. Барри поглаживает руку Леонарда, из которой торчит игла с трубкой, тишину нарушает лишь мерный стук капель лекарства и клокочущие звуки из груди Снарта, будто там вулкан, пытающийся проснуться и вырваться наружу. Лицо Лена непроницаемое, тело напряжено, и Барри чувствует себя рядом с ним как провинившийся школьник, на самом деле без вины виноватый.

  
— Это все я, — бормочет он, а предательская слеза с готовностью расчерчивает его щеку. — Если бы я не влюбился в тебя, ничего бы не случилось.

  
— С чего такие выводы? — недовольно спрашивает Лен, хотя ответ его не особо волнует, Аллен уже не раз гнул эту линию после того, как они узнали о болезни. — Успокойся. Мы знаем причину.

 

— Нет, — непослушным языком произносит Барри, за что тут же получает крепкую затрещину — сила еще никуда из тела Снарта не делась. — Ауч!

  
— Это не ты в меня влюбился, а я в тебя, — наставительно произносит Лен, потирая ушибленную кисть о бедро, — так что не работает твоя схема.

  
— С чего это?

  
— Потому что я тебя поцеловал первый, — Лен косится в сторону прозрачной стены и, видя, что на них никто в Кортексе не обращает внимания, прижимается к губам Барри целомудренным поцелуем, на большее сейчас нет сил. — Понял? Выкинь бред из головы.

  
— Ладно, — соглашается Барри, губы у него горят, либидо жаждет продолжения, но секс для Снарта сейчас сродни пыткам. Последний раз, когда Барри окончательно его достал и сам содрал с него штаны, Лен после оргазма отходил почти два часа, не мог даже пальцем пошевелить. Когда Кейтлин узнала, что они занимались любовью (Барри пришлось сказать, потому что на следующее утро у Лена давление скакнуло под сто восемьдесят и не снижалось почти сутки), она их обоих чуть не убила, строго-настрого запретив малейшие физические нагрузки. Выброс эндорфина для замученного организма Лена был сродни трем уколам адреналина за раз.

  
— Как дела? — раздается по громкой связи взволнованный голос Циско. — У нас есть новости.

  
— Посиди, — Барри слезает к кушетки, но Лен хватает его за руку и не пускает. — Да что такое?

  
— Не уходи, — просит Снарт. — Я один с ума схожу здесь. Ненавижу больницы, ты же знаешь.

  
— Это не больница, а лаборатория, — поправляет Барри, но Снарт отмахивается.

  
— Одна фигня, все белое и Сноу в халате. Барри…

  
— Ладно, ребят, можете не выходить, — теперь в голосе Рамона отчетливо слышится ликование, — кажется, ситуация улучшается!

 

Лен уже три дня чувствует себя нормально — не сказать, что отлично, но намного лучше, чем раньше. Он не вылезает из лап Кейтлин, которая разве что возле его постели не ночует, постоянно проверяя давление, кардиограмму, пульс, размер зрачков и прослушивая стетоскопом его легкие. Картина не меняется — болезнь будто бы замерла, перестала пожирать органы один за другим, притихла — только непонятно, насовсем или это всего лишь затишье перед бурей.  
Барри так привык к тому, что последние месяцы все просто ужасно, что теперь не может расслабиться, ждет подвоха в любую секунду, даже когда Лен просыпается посреди ночи и бессовестно лезет к нему, пытаясь одновременно жарко целовать и стягивать с сонного Барри пижамные штаны, он сопротивляется, но тело, жаждущее разрядки и близости, его предает. И уже после, когда они лежат обессиленные, а на животе Барри подсыхает неприятное липкое пятно, он позволяет себе чуточку поверить в то, что болезнь все-таки отступила.

  
Когда проходит еще дней пять, Барри по просьбе Лена собирает близких — они накрывают стол, заказывают в ресторане просто гору еды, особенно много китайской, у Снарта после болезни внезапно появился волчий голод и желание уничтожать по три коробки с лапшой за один раз. Рассматривая улыбающуюся Айрис, Джо с пенными усами от пива, Циско в дурацкой футболке, Кейтлин, которая все равно подозрительно посматривает в сторону Лена, явно намереваясь опять его осмотреть, Мика, который сидит рядом со Снартом и не дает ему встать, постоянно хватая Лена за рукав — своеобразное проявление заботы, Барри думает, что вот оно. Лиза буквально светится, постоянно обнимает брата со спины и что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Глядя на них, Барри чувствует отголоски идиотской ревности, которые тут же затыкаются, стоит Леонарду поднять на него глаза и улыбнуться.

  
Они оба уверены, что судьба дала им еще один шанс, что случившееся — грубый и злой урок на будущее. Барри сжимает Лена в объятиях, обещая себе, что больше никогда не допустит его страданий. Ни за что. Он горы свернет, Землю трижды обогнет. Только бы не…

  
Лен вдруг вздрагивает всем телом — так знакомо. Пугающе знакомо. Барри отстраняется и видит, как кровь стремительно отхлынивает от лица Леонарда, а его взгляд теряет фокус.

  
— Лен…

  
— Мне лучше лечь, — шепотом говорит Снарт, а потом в резко повисшей тишине слышится, как у него в груди снова просыпается вулкан.

 

***

 

Лен почти все утро уговаривает Барри — сначала спокойно, с улыбкой и заглядыванием в его усталые глаза, потом с нажимом, повышая голос на несколько октав, а под конец Снарт уже начинает ругаться, потому что Аллен демонстрирует свое ослиное упрямство во всей красе, отказываясь бежать в С.Т.А.Р.Лабс по делам Флэша. Последнее время он вообще на свои обязанности защитника города как-то подзабил, что Лена уже напрягает, ведь преступность не дремлет, а Барри застрял в четырех стенах среди таблеток и склянок. Снарт все равно почти не встает с постели, потому что стоит ему оторвать голову от подушки, как комната начинает кружиться, как бешеная карусель. Так что он априори не транспортабелен и точно никуда не убежит со своего «належенного» места. Но Барри уходить не собирается.

  
— Черт, почему ты такой упрямый? — вопрошает Снарт, уворачиваясь от ложки с кашей, которую Барри пихает ему меж сомкнутых губ. — Не понимаешь ничего и слушать меня не хочешь.

  
— Ешь, — мрачно цедит Барри, а ложка больно стучит по зубам. — Никуда я не уйду. Прекрати. Пожалуйста.

  
Лен отталкивает руку Аллена и беззвучно матерится. Ложка бренчит о край тарелки, а Барри краснеет.

  
— Ленни, тебе нужно поесть, — просит он. — Так что это я должен просить тебя прекратить выпендриваться.

  
— Не зови меня Ленни! Я не… О-о-ох, — комната резко подпрыгивает, Лен дергается и склоняется над подставленным к кровати ведром. — Блядство… — шипит он, вытирая губы рукавом толстовки, когда тошнота отступает, а тело перестают сотрясать спазмы. — Видишь, до чего ты меня довел. Последний раз повторяю — быстро в… — его опять скручивает, в горле першит, а голова будто от тела отваливается. Барри швыряет тарелку на поднос и успевает поймать Лена за ворот, пока тот не летит с кровати башкой вперед. Приступ снова откатывается назад, и Лен с помощью Барри снова устраивается на подушке. Они переглядываются — Барри обижено, а Леонард смотрит зло.

  
— Хорошо, — после паузы говорит Аллен, обхватывая себя руками за плечи. — Только ты тогда лежи, не вздумай вставать. Не хочешь в…

  
— Нет! Встал и пошел! — из последних сил рявкает Леонард. — Убью тебя, когда вернешься. Крио-пушкой клянусь.

  
Барри вскакивает и тут же снимается с места, взметнув вверх бумаги со стола. Снарт какое-то время бесцельно лежит на постели, собираясь с мыслями, а потом тянется к мобильному, который заряжается на тумбочке рядом.

  
Лиза отвечает после второго гудка.

  
— Ленни, — доносится из трубки тихий голос Лизы (только ей позволено его так называть), и у Лена сжимается сердце от тоски, но он старается не обращать внимания на ноющее чувство в груди.

  
— Привет, — так же тихо отвечает он. — Как ты?

  
— Бывало и лучше… — в голосе сестры отчетливо слышны стоящие комком в горле слезы, мешающие ей говорить. — Я могу приехать?

  
— Да, Барри в С.Т.А.Р.Лабс. Я хотел поговорить с тобой наедине.

  
— Минут через двадцать буду, Ленни.

 

Эти чертовы двадцать минут похожи на несколько часов. Конечно, если хотя бы встать и налить себе чашку чая, и включить телевизор, время пойдет быстрее, но сегодня Лену особенно тяжело — ноги как ватные, голова тяжелая и реагирует на каждый резкий звук новым приступом тошноты. Поэтому Снарт даже не пытается вставать, пусть ему и хочется отлить уже целый час, лучше дождаться Барри или хотя бы попросить Лизу, когда она придет, но Лену до сих пор неудобно обращаться с такими вещами к сестре. Она всегда была слабой, а он защищал ее. Но теперь Лен не способен постоять даже сам за себя.

  
Когда Лиза наконец открывает дверь, Снарт готов уже на стену лезть, но при виде заплаканного лица сестры сразу же перестает думать о скуке.

  
— Опять плакала? — стараясь звучать как можно суровее спрашивает Леонард. Лиза кивает, стаскивая с ног кроссовки — непривычно видеть ее в обуви на плоской подошве, плохой знак. — Я же просил…

  
— Ты только и делаешь, что просишь всех не переживать, — грустно говорит она, присаживаясь на край постели. — Ты бледный.

  
— Я теперь всегда такой. У меня к тебе просьба, — Лен машет в сторону шкафа, — принеси мою парку.

  
Лиза покорно шлепает в прихожую и отдает Лену парку — она помятая, мех встрепан, а на рукаве грязное пятно. Он не надевал ее несколько месяцев — вечность.

  
— Держи, — Лен находит в кармане ключи и отдает их непонимающей Лизе, — это от нашей с Барри квартиры. Пусть он будет у тебя. Мне все равно он уже не нужен… — он не успевает договорить — Лиза громко вздыхает, ее лицо искажается жуткой гримасой, и она начинает плакать.

  
— Лиза, Господи… — стонет Лен, протягивая к ней ослабевшие руки. Она с готовностью отвечает на объятие, прижимается к брату и ревет, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь. — Ну чего ты, не надо…

  
— Ленни, — всхлипывает Лиза мелко дрожа всем телом, — Ленни, как же я буду без тебя…

  
— Все будет хорошо, — успокаивающе произносит Снарт, хотя не верит ни единому своему слову. — Ты не останешься одна, я позабочусь об этом. Я обещаю, слышишь?

  
Но Лиза не слышит, лишь продолжает громко всхлипывать, и от этих душераздирающих звуков Снарту хочется самому расплакаться, но он держится до последнего. Внезапно воздух в квартире идет рябью, в нос бьет резкий запах озона, и рядом с кроватью материализуется взволнованный Барри, замерший на месте.

  
«Мика не хватает, — рассеяно думает Леонард, — Мик сильный, сейчас бы как рявкнул на весь этот сопливый цирк, быстро бы успокоились».

  
Обнимая Барри и Лизу, Леонард тщательно отгоняет от себя постепенно нарастающую боль с левой стороны груди. Он терпит, утешающе поглаживая длинные волосы сестры, терпит, пока целует Барри во влажные щеки. Леонард Снарт чертовски сильный парень, но даже у таких невозмутимых, как он, когда-то наступает предел. Сердце стучит раз, другой, а потом вдруг пускается вскачь, колотясь о ребра со страшной силой, будто сейчас проломит грудную клетку и вырвется наружу, как взбесившийся зверь из клетки. Лен чувствует, что по спине градом струится пот, пытается скинуть руку Барри, чтобы тот этого не заметил, но не успевает — Лиза поднимает красные припухшие глаза, безотчетно хватаясь за шею брата, тянет его на себя, вслушиваясь в его стремительно тяжелеющее дыхание.

  
— Тахикардия, — резко вскрикивает Барри, как фокусник вытаскивая телефон.

  
А дальше наступает темнота.

 

Они привозят Леонарда в волнолет, потому что Кейтлин не в состоянии перенести весь этот ужас одна, ей нужна помощь Гидеон и хотя бы присутствие Рипа, который вместе с ней выносил приговор Снарту. Когда каталка скрывается за тяжелыми железными дверями медотсека, чьи-то руки усаживают Барри прямо на холодный пол, а в руки ему суют стакан воды, о который он стукается зубами, потому что губы трясутся. Боковым зрением Аллен видит грубую ткань куртки и понимает — это Рори.

  
— Ну что, пацан…. — многозначительно произносит Мик, поглядывая на Барри, — я…

  
Он останавливает Рори резким движением руки. Сейчас не до разговоров. Мик послушно затыкается и устремляет взгляд на запертые двери, откуда не доносится ни звука, будто там вообще ничего не происходит. Время тянется будто резиновое — пару раз из медотсека доносится какое-то лязгание, от звуков которого Барри покрывается мурашками, а Мик кашляет, прикрывая за этим тихий вскрик. Ожидание убивает не хуже болезни. Потом створки дверей, ведущих в коридор, разъезжаются, пропуская Джо и Айрис. Девушка сразу же кидается к Барри, но он совершенно безучастен к происходящему вокруг, не желает даже думать о том, что кроме Лена есть еще какие-то важные вещи. Барри ничего не нужно, ничего из того, что предлагает Айрис — успокоительное, алкоголь, дружеская поддержка — ему просто нужен Леонард.

  
Живой. Дышащий.

  
— Кейтлин, — отвечает Джо на немой вопрос Рори, который сразу после прихода детектива Уэста встал и отошел в другой конец коридора. — Лен же?..  
Мик качает головой, а Барри забывает как дышать, слабо трепыхаясь в объятиях Айрис. Ее руки душат, но высвободиться он не может, все силы ушли на то, чтобы не заплакать, потому что его могут пустить к Леонарду в любую минуту, а он не должен видеть слез.

  
Снова слышится звук открывающейся двери — возвращается Лиза, а с ней Циско и Харрисон Уэллс. Циско непривычно тих, а Уэллс быстро оценивает обстановку и рывком ставит Барри на ноги, вырывая его из рук Айрис, наставительно произносит: «Возьми себя в руки, Аллен», и это помогает придти в себя гораздо лучше, чем попытки утешений от Уэст. Барри трет глаза, моргает и оглядывает собравшихся.

  
— Вам всем что ли Кейтлин позвонила? — с трудом ворочая непослушным языком, спрашивает он. Стоящий рядом Джо отводит глаза, а за всех отвечает внезапно появившаяся в дверях Сара Лэнс, за спиной которой маячит Рэй Палмер:

  
— Да. Сказала, что Лен просил.

  
Прямолинейность Сары — как удар под дых, но Барри не просто так мнит себя героем и защитником Централ Сити, поэтому переносит эту боль как подобает — широко распахнув глаза и размерено дыша. Джо сжимает его плечо, но Барри не чувствует прикосновения.

 

 

Двери медотсека разъезжаются, оттуда выходит бледный, как полотно, Хантер и зовет Барри по имени. До Аллена доходит лишь со второго раза, он даже идти сам не может, поэтому Джо приходится его вести.

Лен лежит на кушетке, закрыв глаза. Вокруг него десятки проводов и датчиков, непрерывно отслеживающих его состояние, в каждой руке по игле с капельницами, из носа торчит длинная трубка, уходящая куда-то под одеяло. Барри чувствует себя героем сериала «Скорая помощь».

  
— Вот так, садись, — Джо ногой пододвигает стул, противно скрежещущий по полу, усаживает на него Барри и быстро покидает медотсек, оставляя их наедине со своим горем.

  
Такой боли Барри не чувствовал никогда, даже в тот момент, когда узнал, что Уэллс-Тоун убил его мать. Тогда это был уже свершившийся факт, пусть и едва не вырвавший ему сердце, но он мог отомстить, тем самым хотя бы на крошечную долю процента уменьшить чувство потери, преследовавшее его всю жизнь. А сейчас, сидя перед недвижимым Леном, Барри ничего поделать не мог, кроме как отчаянно хвататься за ускользающий хвост надежды. Надежды на чудо. Когда-то он верил в то, что волшебные руки Кейтлин, столько раз вытаскивавшие его из всяких передряг, справятся и с этой напастью, но теперь, когда Сноу вышла из медотсека, даже не взглянув ему в глаза, Барри понял — чудес не бывает.

Их с Леном время неумолимо подходит к концу, больше не за что ухватиться, кроме их общих воспоминаний.

— Ленни, — хриплым голосом начинает Барри, вытирая катящиеся слезы — все равно, лучше плакать, чем держать это в себе, — помнишь, как мы ездили на озеро весной? Погода была такая чудесная, но стоило нам добраться до места, начался дождь, а ты наотрез отказался уходить домой… Еще и бегал от меня, пока я пытался тебя поймать. А потом ты заболел, помнишь? — слезы душат его, но он продолжает говорить, легко сжав холодные пальцы Лена. — Я варил тебе бульон, который ты ненавидишь, но когда я сказал, что приготовил его с любовью, ты безропотно выпил всю чашку. Ты бываешь романтичным, Лен, я знаю, пусть это и сидит глубоко в тебе, но я… — голос подводит, срывается на фальцет, — я люблю тебя, Ленни, пожалуйста, не умирай… не сейчас, я прошу тебя, не надо…

  
Барри замолкает, беззвучно содрогаясь от рыданий, не замечая, что Лен открыл глаза и смотрит на него с невыносимой тоской, плещущейся на дне его синих глаз.

  
— Скарлетт, — зовет он, но изо рта не вырывается ни звука, только еле слышные хрипы. Но Барри все равно его слышит, вскидывается, размазывая по щекам слезы, улыбается и шепчет: «Ленни, я слышу тебя». Снарт делает чуть заметное движение рукой, надеясь, что Барри поймет — тот быстро вскакивает и наклоняется ближе.  
— Я просил не называть меня Ленни, — Снарт пытается сердиться, но не получается. — Кейтлин хочет запереть меня здесь, потому что… не осталось. Совсем. Я хочу, — Лен глазами указывает в сторону двери, — со всеми. А потом забери меня домой.

  
Ошарашенный Барри отходит к дверям, натыкаясь на стул, с диким грохотом роняя его на пол. На звук прибегает Кейтлин, которая с размаху врезается в Барри, рассыпая по полу шприцы, заполненные чем-то мутно-зеленым.

  
— Я помогу, — шепчет Аллен, опускаясь на колени, но руки его не слушаются. — Лен попросил попрощаться. Давай ты будешь первой.

  
— Хорошо, — Кейтлин чуть касается ладони Барри и поднимается, направляясь к кушетки. Барри выходит из медотсека и приваливается к стене, не чувствуя, как подскочивший к нему Уэллс быстро делает ему укол в плечо.  
Не чувствует, потому что теряет сознание, организм стремится защитить его от рвущей душу боли, на время отключая мозги.

 

— Поближе, — просит Снарт, и Кейтлин пересаживает почти к самому изголовью кровати, нервно комкая в руках какую-то бумажку. Лен пару раз вздыхает, а писк одного из аппаратов сбивается в ритме.

  
— Послушай, — говорит он прямо в самое ухо Сноу, — я знаю, ты уже теряла близкого человека, прости за напоминание. Поэтому никто, кроме тебя, не сможет помочь Барри. Не оставляй его, если захочет плакать — пусть, но только первые дни. Скажи, что он должен жить, как живешь и ты.

  
— Я знаю, Сн… Лен, — помедлив, кивает Кейтлин, зачем-то поглаживая Снарта по отросшим волосам. Он дергает уголками губ, пытаясь улыбнуться, но выходит не очень успешно. — Прости меня, если сможешь.

  
— За что?

  
Кейтлин пытается украдкой вытереть слезу, скатившуюся по щеке, и продолжает:

  
— За то, что не смогла помочь… Мне очень жаль.

  
Лен умудряется поднять руку — нечеловеческими усилиями, рука тяжелая, будто из свинца, и сам проводит пальцем по мокрой дорожке на щеке Кейтлин.

  
— Ты молодец, Сноу. Пусть и Барри будет таким же сильным, как ты.

 

 

Рори с ним не разговаривает. Он просто стоит возле дверей, не делая ни единого шага. Сверлит Лена тяжелым взглядом, полным разочарования и почему-то обиды. Они через столько прошли вместе, Леонард стольким обязан Мику и так хочется сказать ему об этом, но Рори даже не собирается подходить, как истукан застыв у входа.

  
— Мик, блять, — хрипит Лен, и это оказывает хоть какой-то эффект: Рори опасливо приближается, но на кровать не садится, просто останавливается вплотную и таращится на разноцветную аппаратуру вокруг Снарта, на провода и беспрестанно мигающие лампочки.

  
— Сволочь ты, Снарт, — в голосе Рори слышна неприкрытая горечь, ему не свойственная в принципе. — Мог бы — придушил тебя на месте.

  
Лен хочет фыркнуть, как он обычно делал, когда Мик нес чушь, но звук получается похожим на всхлип.

  
— Идиот, — говорит Снарт уже четче, надсаживая голосовые связки. Сейчас ему как никогда нужен голос, и последние силы уходят на то, чтобы сказать все, что накопилось, то, над чем он думал последние дни. — Пообещай, что если Флэшу… Или Барри понадобиться помощь, ты не отвернешься. За Негодяев я спокоен, но Барри… И Лиза, присмотри за ней. Пообещай.

  
Мик не дает ему закончить и кивает, резко мотнув головой.

  
— Обещаю, Снарт. Обещаю. Мне позвать Лизу?

  
— Да, только сам не уходи.

Леонард не зря об этом просит — у сестры такая истерика, что только Рори способен ее успокоить, поэтому Лен ничего ей толком не успевает сказать, только целует в лоб и шепчет какие-то глупости, как в детстве, когда Лиза просыпалась от кошмаров и сломя голову бежала к Леонарду под крыло. Мик напоследок кивает Лену, пряча покрасневшие глаза, и спешно уводит трясущуюся Лизу в коридор, где сдает ее на поруки Кейтлин.

Кажется, что Сара его сейчас убьет, а Рэй, который приехал вместе с ней, поможет. Лен даже привычно глаза умудряется закатить, несмотря на все усиливающееся недомогание.

  
— Вы, оба, — он переводит взгляд с мрачной Лэнс на растерянного Палмера, — я хочу попросить у вас найти занятие Барри. Рэй, ты мне никогда особо не нравился, но выбирать не приходится. Я скоро… — Лен делает невнятный жест рукой, — поэтому хочу попросить вас взять Барри под свое крыло. Найдите ему какой-то проект, где он может быть полезен, как судмедэксперт или Флэш, не важно. Лишь бы был занят, а не сходил с ума.

  
— Узнаю прежнего Снарта, — замечает Рэй, подходя ближе и пожимая руку Лена. — Я присмотрю за ним, а Сара… Сара успокоится и тоже присмотрит. Правда?

 

Лэнс так и не выдавливает ни звука, награждая Лена взглядом, полным ужаса и невыразимой тоски, а напоследок вдруг целует в щеку, пачкая кожу Снарта потеками туши.

 

 

Сердце Леонарда снова начинает колотиться быстрее, поэтому он зовет Рипа, потому что Сноу все еще с Лизой, и просит укол, спасительный укол, на какое-то время притупляющий приступ тахикардии. Хантер молча всаживает в многострадальное плечо Снарта шприц и, ничего не говоря, быстро выходит из медотсека, пропуская Харрисона Уэллса, который по-прежнему не понимает, что он здесь делает.

  
— Я вас не знаю, — без предисловий заявляет он. — Как и вы меня.

  
— Согласен, — осторожно кивает Лен, — но вас знает Барри. А вы знаете его. И прекрасно понимаете, что он может сделать, когда меня не станет.

  
Глаза Харрисона мечутся по лицу Снарта, выискивая там подсказки и, наконец, находят.

  
— Время, — выдыхает он, — ясно. Черт, Барри, он… Он ведь и правда может.

  
— Не дайте ему этого сделать, — жестко произносит Снарт и тут же кривится — в шее стреляет от резких сокращений в горле. — Это все, что я прошу.

  
Уэллс кивает и собирается нажать на кнопку, чтобы двери открылись, но почему-то медлит, снова пристально глядя на Лена.

  
— Наверное, если бы я вас знал, мистер Снарт, то мог бы назвать героем, — после некоторого молчания говорит он и тут же шлепает ладонью по кнопке.

 

— Нет, я не могу, — Айрис мотает головой из стороны в сторону, а стоящий рядом с ней Джо Уэст сжимает кулаки, жмурясь от досады — наверное, жалеет, что Лена сейчас нельзя стукнуть чем-нибудь тяжелым. — Барри никогда…  
— Послушай, — наверное, с ней Снарту говорить тяжелее всего, потому что-то, что он произносит, самого его изгрызло изнутри как исполинский червяк, — только если Барри придет сам. Раньше у него были чувства к тебе…

  
— Он любит тебя, — без обиняков заявляет Айрис, а Лен зажмуривается, потому что это «люблю» причиняет боль чуть ли не сильнее, чем сердечный колотун.

  
— Я знаю, — помедлив, продолжает Лен, — но если вдруг… не отталкивай его. Он заслуживает быть счастливым, я не смог дать ему этого счастья.

  
— Барри был счастлив с тобой, — вдруг говорит Джо. Лен удивлен и даже не пытается этого скрыть.

  
— Не ожидал от вас… Впрочем, все это… длилось недолго, — сконфужено говорит Снарт, и удивление от слов детектива сменяется стыдом и волной жгучей ненависти к самому себе. — Айрис, пожалуйста.

  
Она молчит, а Лену впервые в жизни хочется дать женщине подзатыльник.

  
— Она обещает, — отвечает за нее Джо, а девушка не спорит, только встает и быстро уходит из медотсека, не в силах смотреть на Лена.

  
— Берегите его, — просил Снарт, зная, что Джо понимает его даже больше, чем остальные. — Он все, что у меня было.

 

 

Последним заходит Циско, наверное, сидел с безутешной Лизой, потому что одно его плечо заметно влажное и уляпано черным. С Рамоном Лен разговаривает дольше всех, потому что Циско способен помочь сразу по нескольким фронтам. Снарт миролюбиво говорит, что спокоен за Лизу, что не поощряет их начинающиеся отношения, но Рамон ему нравится своей открытостью, честностью и преданностью Барри, так что Циско может считать, что благословение брата Лизы у него есть. Циско обещает позаботиться о сестре Лена, клянется, что никогда не оставит Барри и всегда будет рядом, если только потребуется помощь. Еще Снарт просит забрать у Лизы ключи от их с Барри квартиры и в отсутствие хозяина вывезти все вещи Лена, оставив лишь какие-то мелочи, чтобы ничего не напоминало. Да, Барри будет в ярости, да, он будет кричать и плакать, но это намного лучше, чем если он будет обниматься с паркой Леонарда и лежать один в пустой квартире. Циско сомневается, но Снарту удается его убедить. Расстаются они почти друзьями, и Рамон уходит к Кейтлин, выполнять последнюю просьбу Леонарда Снарта.

 

***

 

— Здесь пять шприцов, — объясняет Сноу, показывая Барри кейс. — Как только начнется приступ — сразу купируй, один укол в плечо, не забудь обработать место спиртовой салфеткой. Полный покой и никакого телевизора, разговоры тоже лучше свести к минимуму…

  
— Кейтлин, — обрывает ее Барри, — сколько?

  
Слов Сноу найти не может, поэтому Аллен решает действовать другими методами.

  
— Пять? — лицо Кейтлин не меняется.

  
— Четыре? — мимо.

  
— Три? — бровь Сноу неуловимо дергается, но Барри успевает заметить это движение.

У них всего три дня.

 

 

Этот вечер какой-то странный. Барри не задергивает шторы, чтобы Леонард мог смотреть в окно на засыпающий предрождественский Централ Сити и редкие пролетающие в небе самолеты, убирает со своей стороны постели подушку, чтобы сидеть было неудобно и жестко — он не собирается тратить последние дни с Леонардом на сон, ставит на тумбочку кейс, принесенный Кейтлин, два стакана воды, несколько пачек таблеток, которые хоть как-то могу облегчить страдания Снарта, а потом и сам укладывается на свое привычное место — под теплый бок Лена. Рядом с ним спокойнее, когда их тела соприкасаются, сердца неспешно бьются (последний приступ был сразу по возвращению домой, так что в ближайшее время можно побыть спокойным), дыхание у обоих мерное, не такое дерганое, как несколько часов назад, когда Барри на пару с Циско уговаривал Сноу отпустить Лена домой, а сам Снарт, не участвующий в дискуссии, только бешено вращал глазами, когда Кейтлин в очередной раз повторяла «нет». Теперь ужасный день, проведенный в волнолете под присмотром Гидеон, остался позади и нет никого, кроме Барри и Лена, осторожно сжимающих друг друга в объятиях — Барри все еще боится причинить Снарту хоть каплю боли, а у Лена теперь ужасно слабые руки.

  
— Я говорил тебе когда-нибудь, что люблю снег? — тихонько говорит Лен почти в самое ухо Барри. Тот смеется, припоминая прозвище, придуманное Циско.

  
— А что еще может любить Капитан Холод? — интересуется Барри. — Наверное, лето и жару.

  
— Я всего один раз видел снег, лет в десять, — делится Снарт своим воспоминанием из детства. — Я думал, что это сахар, вот серьезно…

  
— Ты пытался его есть? — с притворным удивлением спрашивает Барри, представляя десятилетнего Лена, барахтающегося в сугробе. Наверное, уморительное было зрелище!

  
— Пытался, но не оценил, я… — Снарт вдруг шумно вздыхает и замолкает, молчание напряженное и тревожное, заставляющее Барри приподняться на локте и заглянуть Лену в лицо.

  
— В чем дело?

  
— Что-то я устал, — Лен натянуто улыбается и чешет отросшую щетину — пока действует укол, он даже может немного пошевелиться без боязни завыть от колючей боли в суставах. — Давай мы как следует отдохнем, Скарлетт. Тебе тоже нужно вздремнуть.

  
— Я не собирался спать, — возражает Барри, но Лен его не слушает, вытягиваясь под одеялом и поглаживая Барри по выступающему позвонку пальцем. Но Аллену приходится выбраться из кольца теплых рук, чтобы задернуть шторы, благо спидфорс превращает этот и без того нехитрый процесс в дело пары секунд. Но потом Барри снова ныряет под одеяло.

  
— Спи, — безапелляционным тоном заявляет Снарт, только не так привычно громко, а очень тихо, его голос почти что сливается с шорохом простыни. — Я люблю тебя, Скарлетт. Не представляешь, насколько сильно.  
Барри закрывает глаза, слова Лена эхом затихают в голове, разливаются в груди как теплая ласковая волна, убаюкивающая и нежная, такая приятная, что тело расслабляется и сразу начинает хотеться спать.

  
— Представляю, я люблю тебя настолько же сильно, — отвечает Барри, прежде чем медленно начать погружаться в глубокий сон, в котором он видит себя и Лена, счастливых, держащихся за руки, улыбающихся и… настоящих.  
Впервые за долгое время Барри спит спокойным и крепким сном.

 

 

Утро приходит неожиданно — Барри просыпается, осоловело моргая, и сразу же осторожно спускает ноги с кровати, до конца даже не проснувшись, и крадется к окну, надеясь не разбудить Лена. В темноте лицо Снарта похоже на восковую маску — уголки губ опущены, лоб нахмурен, крылья носа очерчены так четко, что лицо кажется хищным. Барри задерживает взгляд на груди Лена и резко распахивает шторы.

  
За окном все белое.

  
— Ленни! — Барри восторженно смотрит на неспешно кружащиеся в танце снежинки, забыв про то, что Лена бесит, когда он называет его «Ленни». Но Барри так впечатлен пейзажем, что забыл все на свете. Это похоже на чудо, весь город будто укрыло белой простыней. Это просто волшебно, невероятно, самое настоящее Рождество. — Снег, ты представляешь, снег!

  
Он раздвигает шторы еще больше, чтобы впустить свет в комнату, проводит пальцем по стеклу, прихваченному вдоль рамы легким морозом, рисует на стекле корявую бабочку с большими крыльями и счастливо жмурится, предвкушая, как сейчас обрадуется Лен и на короткое мгновение забудет о боли, ведь ночью он с такой странной теплотой говорил о снеге…

  
Барри оборачивается, улыбаясь, и видит, что Лен все еще не открыл глаза.

  
— Просыпайся, — с щемящей нежностью произносит он, приближаясь к кровати, — там снег, Ленни.

  
Но Снарт не реагирует на так не нравящееся ему прозвище, упрямо держит глаза закрытыми и молчит. Барри неуверенно касается ладонью его лба, ощущая холодную, как мрамор, кожу.

— Лен?..

 


End file.
